Reminiscence Kenangan Tentangmu
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Cinta bisa datang dimana saja, kapan saja dan pada siapa saja.  Based on Super Junior KRY – Reminiscence M/V   I'm comeback! Friends! :  Support me again please!


**Title : **Reminiscence (Kenangan Tentangmu)

**Author : **DesyHyukkie Anchovy

**Main Cast : **Jung Hae In, Park Dong Won (original character)

**Length : **One-shoot

**Genre : **Sad-Romance

Disclaimer : Based on Super Junior KRY – Reminiscence M/V, All Character © DesyHyukkie Anchovy

Don't take my Fanfiction without FULL CREDIT to my Account, Don't copy my Fanfiction without my PERMISSION, Don't PLAGIAT my Fanficton. I HATE PEOPLE WHO JUST PLAGIAT ! Please don't be silent reader

A.N :typos? EyD yang kurang sempurna dan lain2 mohon dimaafkan karena saya bukanlah malaikat ^^ Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang mencintai dunia 'tulis-menulis'

**Summary : **Cinta bisa datang dimana saja, kapan saja dan pada siapa saja.

**ENJOY ^^ !**

**Reminiscence**

**Park Dong Won's pov**

Aku menyusuri pasir putih yang terbentang luas didepanku. Aku mendangakan kepala, memandang langit biru bercampur jingga di ujung laut. Aku selalu suka saat senja. Melihat matahari mulai tenggelam memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Karena senja mempertemukanku denganmu, Hae In-ah. Hatiku terasa hangat dan damai, kegelisahanku semua menghilang. Sinar keemasan matahari terpancar melalui ombak putih yang perlahan mengenai sepatu kumalku.

Dulu, waktu itu akhir musim dingin. Halte bus Yeonggi-do adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku duduk di pojok halte sambil menundukkan kepalaku, mataku terpaku pada sepatu butut yang ku kenakan. Aku sedikit mengencangkan _muffler_ abu-abu tebal yang ku kenakan saat angin dingin berhembus.

Tiba-tiba kau berjalan di depanku. Rambut panjangmu yang halus dan berkilau terurai, mantelmu yang berwarna oranye sangat kontras dengan tas pinggang berwarna biru yang kau sampirkan di bahu. _Muffler-_mu berwarna putih dan tipis, beda denganku. Mantelmu pun tak setebal mantel hitamku, kau pun tidak melapisi pakaianmu, kau hanya mengenakan kaos panjang putih dan dirangkap dengan mantel oranye. Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan? Aku saja yang telah merangkap pakaianku dengan segala macam kaos masih menggigil. Aku heran denganmu, kau bahkan tak mengenakan topi penghangatmu.

Kau duduk disampingku, menggerak-gerakkan kakimu keatas dan kebawah. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Matamu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu, tiba-tiba kau beranjak dari dudukmu. Aku mengamati benda berwarna pink pucat yang kau tinggalkan di bangku halte. Sementara dengan riangnya kau masuk ke dalam bus. 'Hei, kau mau membayar tarifmu dengan apa? Dompetmu ketinggalan!' Ingin rasanya aku meneriakan hal itu. Tapi, entah kenapa suaraku menghilang. Bahkan tanpa disadari kakiku melangkah naik ke dalam bus.

Aku bisa melihatmu yang kebingungan mencari-cari dompet pink-mu. Aku tersenyum geli saat kau membuka-buka seluruh bagian tasmu, namun tak juga kau temukan apa yang kau cari. Segeralah ku berikan dompetmu, wajahmu tampak terkejut saat menerima dompet itu. Namun aku tak berani memandang wajahmu terlalu lama. Aku segera mencari tempat duduk di ujung paling belakang dan tepat di dekat jendela. Ku arahkan mataku ke luar jendela, sekilas aku bisa merasakan tatapan matamu yang menyelidik ke arahku. 'Jangan mengira aku pencuri! Aku hanya mengembalikan dompetmu yang tertinggal!' Lagi-lagi kalimat itu hanya mampu bergaung dipikiranku.

Kau duduk diseberangku, ikut memandang ke arah luar jendela. Mendadak aku menyesal telah memilih bangku ini. Tidak ada penumpang lain yang duduk di kursi belakang, hanya ada aku dan dirimu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke toko-toko di pinggir jalan, berharap dengan menjauhkan jarak pandangku dari sosokmu, debaran dalam hatiku bisa normal kembali.

Nihil, tetap saja tidak bisa. Sudut mataku tetap mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Aku melihatmu yang sedang menopangkan sebelah telapak tanganmu ke dagu. Matamu menerawang ke arah langit sore. Kau memanyunkan bibirmu, 'manis' itulah yang ada dipikiranku. Aku hanya menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh hati pada gadis kecil sepertimu? Dari wajahmu saja aku bisa mengira kalau kau adalah seorang siswi SMA. Aku berusaha menghilangkan pikiranku tentangmu. Tapi waktu berjalan sangat lama, bahkan seperti terhenti. Pantai yang kutuju tak kunjung terlihat, padahal biasanya perjalanan ke pantai tak memakan waktu selama ini.

Lagi-lagi aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Kau terlihat bosan, apa kau juga merasa kalau waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya? Tanpa kusadari kepalaku menoleh ke arahmu. Dan saat itu pula mata kita saling bertemu. Kau tersenyum dan membungkukkan badanmu ke arahku. "_Annyeonghaseyo_..." katamu halus. Secepat kilat kau pun membalikan badan dan kembali menatap jendela. Meski samar, aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum saat membalikkan badanmu. Aku pun ikut memutar badanku dan kembali menghela napas. Sudut bibirku terangkat dan membentuk senyum.

Kau menggerakan badanmu sedikit, perlahan menggeser posisi dudukmu, menggeliat dan memijat bahumu sebentar. 'Apa sih yang akan kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar mengacaukan _mood_-ku untuk menyendiri!' Aku ingin sekali meneriakkan hal itu. Tapi, lagi-lagi suaraku tak mau keluar. Kupicingkan mataku kearah toko pakaian, ada manekin yang memakai pakaian sama persis denganmu. Mantel oranye, _jeans_ hitam, _muffler_ putih, sepatu kets putih, dan tas samping biru tua. Apa aku berhalusinasi? Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu!

Aku tersentak saat permen loli berwarna hijau melayang di depan mataku. Sudah pasti kau adalah pelakunya! Aku hanya mampu menghela napas dan mengedikan bahu. Bermaksud menolak dengan memutar kepalaku ke arah jendela. Tapi terus saja, kau menggangguku. Seakan tak mengerti arti isyaratku tadi, tanpa menyerah kau menyodorkan permen loli itu padaku. Aku kesal! Tanganku menepis permen loli itu. 'Ohh, apa yang kulakukan? Bodoh sekali aku, bagaimana kalau dia menangis? Bagaimana kalau dia melaporkanku pada polisi? Anak kecil seperti dia pasti masih labil kan?' batinku saat itu. Untunglah permen loli itu tidak jatuh dari genggamanmu. Aku melirikmu sekilas, raut wajahmu terlihat sedih. Apa karena perbuatanku tadi?

Aku baru saja akan mengalihkan pandanganku saat permen loli itu muncul di depanku lagi. Aku mengalah dan mengambil permen loli itu. Kemudian kau tersenyum, segera kumasukan ke saku mantel sebelum kau bertindak aneh-aneh. Aku memikirkan cara agar kau tidak bisa menggangguku lagi. Ahhh iya! Aku mengambil _earphone_ dari saku mantelku, kupasangkan ke kedua telingaku. Bermaksud mengisyaratkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar tak mau diganggu.

Tanpa berkata apapun kau melepas sebelah _earphone_-ku dan memasangnya di telinga kananmu. Kau terus berceloteh, mengomentari setiap lirik lagu yang sedang diputar. Wajahmu terlihat gembira, berbeda denganku. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu murung, siapa yang bisa bahagia jika kita sudah divonis mati dalam jangka waktu dekat? Kau benar-benar membuatku iri, kau bahkan berani tertawa lepas didepan orang yang akan mati. Aku memilih diam, menunggu sampai kau lelah dan diam dengan sendirinya.

Hening. Akhirnya kau diam juga. Aku melirik ke arahmu. Ternyata kau tertidur, wajahmu semakin terlihat polos saat tidur. Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum. Saat aku asyik memperhatikanmu, bus mengerem mendadak, kepalamu yang tadinya bersandar pada kursi kini terantuk bahuku. _Aigo_... haruskah aku menyangga kepalamu sepanjang jalan? Bagaimana jika aku sudah sampai tempat tujuan? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu, kenapa kau begitu menyusahkanku? Apa sih salahku? Aku tak mampu berbuat banyak, sekali lagi kuhela napas dan membiarkanmu untuk meminjam bahuku sampai aku tiba di pantai.

Pemandangan yang kutunggu-tunggu terlihat. Debur ombak putih dan kemilau pasir mulai tertangkap lensa mataku. Pantai, sejenak bisa membuatku lupa akan kematianku yang semakin dekat. Aku menggerakan bahumu, bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu karena aku harus turun. Tapi kau tetap saja terlelap, bahkan bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Terpaksa akhirnya kau kutinggal sendirian di bus. Senang juga sih karena aku bisa terlepas olehmu. Aku segera turun dari bus lalu berlari ke pantai. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan jejak, berharap kau tidak muncul lagi di depanku.

Aku memasukan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku mantel, sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri pantai. Belum 10 menit berlalu saat aku menikmati kebebasanku sampai aku terkejut karena dari belakang ada yang mendorongku. Belum sempat aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, sosokmu berdiri didepanku. Masih dengan senyuman ceria itu dan celotehan khasmu, wajah tanpa dosamu tertawa-tawa bahagia di depanku. Seakan mengajakku untuk ikut masuk ke dalam duniamu.

Susah membuatmu mengerti kalau aku ingin sendirian. Meski wajahku sudah kupasang setidakminat mungkin melihat tingkahmu. Meski kelakuanku cuek, dingin, tak menggubris tingkahmu, bahkan raut wajahku tanpa ekspresi padamu, kau tetap mengikutiku. Berjalan bersama menyusuri pantai, ditemani hembusan angin dingin dan ombak putih yang datang seakan ingin memakan pasir pantai. Kau terus berceloteh dan hatiku akhirnya luluh karena senyummu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Jung Hae In." Katanya mantap tentu sambil tersenyum. "Kalau namamu, _ahjussi_?"

"Park Dong Won." Ternyata memang benar kalau jarak umur kita cukup jauh. Kau bahkan memanggilku _ahjussi_.

Kau tersenyum lagi, "Ternyata kau bisa bicara juga ya? Kenapa tidak daritadi kau mengeluarkan suara? Di bis tadi kau benar-benar seperti robot! Hihi." Kau mulai mengitari badanku, membujukku untuk tertawa karena tingkahmu.

"Ahjussi!" teriakmu lantang.

Aku tau perbedaan umur kita mungkin jauh, tapi apa aku terlihat setua itu sampai kau memanggilku _Ahjussi _terus-menerus? Aku masih 27 tahun!

Telapak tanganmu membentuk corong di depan bibir, lantas kau berteriak menghadap laut. "Mau kah kau berteman denganku?"

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar teriakanmu, ku rapatkan pelukanku pada lutut. Memandangmu yang asyik berlarian di pinggir pantai. Ini aneh, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa aku bisa merasa senyaman ini meski kita baru kali ini bertemu?

Tiba-tiba kau menyentuh punggungku dari belakang, saat aku ingin berbalik untuk mengenggam lenganmu, kau lebih dulu mengangkat topi penghangatku. Hening, celotehanmu tak terdengar lagi. Aku tau pasti akan seperti ini setelah kau melihatnya. Terdapat jahitan yang memutar di belakang kepalaku. Bekas jahitan itu membuat rambutku harus dicukur memutari arah jahitan itu pula. Memang, bagi orang lain jahitan ini terlihat mengerikan. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu menutupinya dengan menggunakan topi.

Wajahmu masih kebingungan, mulutmu terbuka sampai tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tanganmu gemetar, topi penghangatku yang kau pegang terjatuh disampingku. Aku meraih topi itu dan segera memakainya. Aku bangkit dari duduk dan memutar tubuhku agar dapat berhadapan denganmu. Dapat kulihat matamu basah, airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matamu. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Nggak papa kok..." kataku.

Aku segera melepaskan sarung tanganku lalu menyodorkannya padamu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau meraih sarung tanganku. Aku tersenyum, sangat lega, baru kali ini aku bisa tersenyum tanpa ada beban. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyubit pipimu lembut. Kuusap airmata yang mulai mengalir dari pipimu. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum. Sedetik atau dua detik aku memandangmu dan kau pun memandangku. Tuhan, apa Kau memberiku rasa cinta? Di waktu waktu terakhir dalam hidupku?

Aku mendengarmu berkata lirih, "Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Aku ingin membuatmu tertawa."

Aku berbalik, semakin lama bersamamu justru membuatku sakit. Aku takut kau terluka, sebaiknya kita tak usah saling mengenal. "Aku pergi dulu... Pulanglah, ini sudah sore..." ujarku sambil melangkah pergi. Meski langkahku terasa berat, aku tak boleh berbalik. Biarkan pertemuan singkat ini dihapus gelombang ombak.

Kau hanya memandangiku yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Aku tau kau menggenggam sarung tanganku dengan erat. Aku tau dan aku percaya itu, gadis bermantel oranye.

Aku menyusuri pantai dan mendekati laut, ku lihat matahari seperti mengambang di atas kemilau emas air laut. Sudah sore. Ku masukan kedua telapak tanganku ke dalam saku mantel. Dingin, namun sekitar mataku panas. Ku rasakan airmata mulai menetes di pipiku. 'Ahhh, aku tak boleh menangis, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Ini hanya kebetulan', pikirku. Aku berdiri di sana sampai matahari benar-benar tak terlihat.

Kilau sinar matahari senja mengenai pandanganku. Aku mengedipkan mataku, ahh sudah berapa lama aku terpaku? Mengenang pertemuan singkat kita 3 tahun yang lalu denganmu.

Cukupkah waktuku untuk mengingatmu? Gadis bermantel oranye? Kenapa kini aku tidak bisa menemukan sosokmu dimanapun? Aku selalu datang ke pantai ini, berharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Berharap aku bisa mengatakan rasa cintaku. Tapi kenapa kau tak ada? KAU DIMANAAAA? Pantai ini sepi, terlihat sangat menyedihkan tanpa seorangpun.

Hembusan angin menggelitik daun telingaku seakan berkata, "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya lagi. Kemanapun kau mencari sosoknya di pantai ini, kau tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi."

Aku berteriak, "Kemana dia pergi? Bicaralah padaku!' Kuambil selembar kertas dan pena. Sambil menahan airmata, aku menulis dengan tangan gemetar.** 'Angin, Laut, Ombak! Apakah kalian tidak melihatnya? Dia berada tepat dibelakangku. Melindungiku dari terpaan angin dan tertidur! Aku bisa merasakannya!'**

Aku melirik jam beker yang ku letakan di samping. Sudah hampir jam setengah enam sore. Aku sadar waktuku tinggal sebentar, aku terus menulis meski airmataku mengalir deras menetesi pasir pantai.

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU! HAE IN-AH!" Ku teriakan dengan lantang namamu sambil bersimpuh dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Berharap kau mungkin akan melihatku, menemukanku yang sedang menunggumu disini. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Airmataku terus saja terjatuh dalam keheningan.

Ombak menghempas bibir pantai, seakan berkata padaku. "Mengapa kau menangis sendirian Dong Won-ah? Dimana gadis bermantel oranye yang selalu tersenyum itu? Kau tidak boleh kesini tanpa gadis itu Dong Won-ah. Bawalah dia kembali kesini..."

Ku tinggalkan kertas itu di pinggir pantai, ku letakan sebuah kerang putih di atasnya agar tidak kabur terkena angin. Aku melangkah menjauh dari pantai. Kemudian kepalaku terasa pening, penglihatanku kabur, aku terkulai tak berdaya. Bisa kudengar suara ambulans, namun dengan segera aku merasa tubuhku seringan kapas. Dari langit aku bisa melihat kertas itu kabur karena tertiup angin. Ombak pun menghempaskan jam beker yang dibawa olehku. 'Semuanya berakhir.'

**Author's pov**

Hae In duduk di dalam bus sambil memasang _earphone._ Lagu yang sama persis dengan lagu yang dulu pernah dia dengarkan berdua dengan Dong Won mengalun jernih di telinganya.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Kau janji kan padaku? _Ahjussi_?' Hae In ingat setiap kata yang dia ucapkan pada Dong Won saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Hae In kembali mengunjungi pantai itu. Senyumnya terkembang, ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Dong Won dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil menikmati matahari senja.

Hae In menyusuri pantai, matanya mencari-cari sosok pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta 3 tahun yang lalu. Meski 3 tahun telah berlalu, posisi pria itu di hatinya tidak akan berubah.

"Dia dimana?" tanyanya, lebih kepada diri sendiri. Seluruh pantai telah ditelusuri, Hae In tak menemukan sosok Dong Won. Perlahan airmatanya menetes, telapak tangannya yang berselimut sarung tangan pemberian Dong Won ditangkupkan. Hae In mencium wangi khas Dong Won dari sarung tangan itu.

'Sreekk'

Sebuah kertas mengenai ujung sepatu Hae In. Dia membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas itu. Dibacanya dengan seksama huruf demi huruf yang tertera disana. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir, semakin lama semakin deras. Hae In tau kertas itu dibuat oleh Dong Won, dia selalu tau...

"_**Can't you see? She is being right behind me**_

_**avoiding the wind and sleeping.**_

_**She will wake up as the warm sunshine descends over us**_

_**Just wait a little bit..."**_

_** -Kang Dong Won-**_

*END*

Wuaaahh gimana? 1 tahun vakum membuatku nggak PD buat nge-publish lagi

Jangan lupa respon kalian teman2 COMMENT.. hihi ... Big Thanks!


End file.
